Be My Valentine
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Valentines Day has come once again, and couples all over the island are exchanging gifts and sharing their love. And there are many couples on the railway that celebrating the occasion together as well.


It was the morning of February 13th on the Island of Sodor. The next day would be Valentine's Day. The occasion of love and being together. Everyone across the island loved this time of year, even the engine couples on the railway. Thomas and Emily had enjoyed this occasion every year ever since they first kissed. Particularly the time when he took her to Black Loch as her Valentine's Day present. But with more engine couples on the island, this year would be flourishing with even more Valentine nature.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Emily woke up first. Emily put on a big smile as it dawned on her that Valentine's Day was coming very soon. She looked over to Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas…good morning," she breathed.

"Good morning, my emerald Valentine," Thomas smiled back. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Oh, Thomas…I couldn't be happier to enjoy another Valentine's Day with you."

"Every year, I'll always be your Valentine, Emily," said Thomas. A moment later, James woke up too.

"Good morning, James," said Emily. "Are you excited for Valentine's Day?"

James didn't know what to think. "I'm not sure, Emily," he said. "If you're thinking Molly is my Valentine…she should be…but this is highly important to me. This is going to be our first Valentine's Day ever. Just what could I do to see to it that she'll have a happy Valentine's Day?"

"Simple, James. You could give her flowers…or take her somewhere special, like when you took her to watch the sunset," said Thomas.

"Hmm…those both sound ideal, Thomas. Thank you," said James.

Thomas winked and looked back to Emily. "I know what I'll be doing with you, sweetie," he grinned.

"Is it roses again?" asked Emily.

"Oh…maybe," teased Thomas. "They may be red, pink, yellow…who knows? Either way, you'll really love it, Emily."

But Emily asked her question for a different reason. She loved all roses…but there was one other colour she was thinking about. One that even Thomas never considered before.

"Um…Thomas? Do you think you could find one other rose for me?" she asked.

"What kind, Emily?" asked Thomas, sounding full of thought now.

"B-blue…roses…" said Emily. "I've always dreamed of seeing a blue rose. From what I've heard long ago, they're symbols of love, prosperity and immortality…but sadly, I've only heard about them and nothing more than that."

"What do you mean, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"There's truly no such thing as blue roses," Emily sighed, a little sadly. "Never has there been a blue one in any seed or garden, but it just would have been so beautiful to see one like that…Oh, well. At least I love all the colours that do exist for roses."

 _"A blue rose?"_ Thomas thought to himself as he imagined such an image in his mind. _"Hmm…it certainly seems like a beautiful image to me…what can I do for her?"_

"Well, I suppose we should start work," said Emily. "I promise we'll have a lovely Valentine's Day in the end, Thomas."

"Oh I know we will, Emily," said Thomas as he and Emily left the sheds. But Thomas still kept the blue rose thought in his smokebox for later…

Valentine's Day was indeed making everyone across the island feel happily excited. Unfortunately, another engine couple felt rather miserable about this lovely event. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Luke had a particularly big order of work to cover with the other Skarloey engines. The work was so extensive, Luke had no chance of seeing Millie at all.

"I'm so sorry, my lovely Bluebell," Luke whispered sadly to himself. "You'll always be my Valentine…even if we never get to see each other at this time." And he sadly kept on with his work.

At Ulfstead Castle, Millie was feeling the exact same thing. She knew she and Luke never had the chance to celebrate Valentine's Day with all the work they had to do. Whenever this occasion came along, all they could do was feel the hollow emptiness of not having the other one beside him or her.

"Oh, Luke…" whispered Millie. "If only you could see how much I love you right now…oh well. There's always next year…"

Later that morning, Thomas was just preparing for his first passenger run with Annie and Clarabel at Knapford Station. While he was waiting for the guards whistle, he noticed a familiar woman sitting by a small stand. She was selling boxes of heart-shaped chocolates and bouquets of flowers for Valentine's Day. It was none other than Mrs. Kyndley's daughter named Susan, who was married several years ago when Thomas was the "something blue," for her good-luck package.

"Susan?" he asked. "Susan, is that you?"

"Hello, Thomas!" smiled Susan, giving him a wave.

"It's been such a long time since I met you for your wedding…when I was the 'something blue.' What are you doing here?" asked Thomas.

"I'm selling flowers and chocolates to raise money for charity, Thomas," she replied. "Lovely isn't it?"

Thomas' driver and fireman saw the stand and hastily stepped out of his cab to purchase a box of chocolates and flower bouquet for their own wives.

"Thank you, Susan," said Thomas' fireman. "We'll leave these in the Engine Driver's Common Room just outside the station until they can bring them home later tonight."

While the driver and fireman made their way to the Common Room, Thomas turned his attention to Susan.

"Susan…" he said.

"Yes, Thomas?" she replied.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I've been thinking about something Emily mentioned to me this morning…do you know anything about blue roses?"

Susan looked at Thomas for a moment. "Yes. I've heard rumors about them. They'd surely be very beautiful…But sadly, there is no seed that can grow a blue rose. They're impossible to find in nature."

"Aww…Emily will be disappointed. I really wanted to see if I could give her one…" sighed Thomas.

"Oh? You want to give her blue roses? Well…there is a simple way to make blue roses," Susan continued. "Just take a white rose and paint or dye it blue."

"R-really? You can just color a white rose blue?" asked Thomas. Susan nodded. "In that case…" Thomas whispered an idea he suddenly got to Susan. Susan looked at him as he whispered…then she smiled.

"Of course I'll help you, Thomas. You will have a lovely Valentine's Day, I promise you," she said.

"Aww, thanks, Susan!" chortled Thomas. His driver and fireman suddenly came back. Then the guards whistle blew and Thomas set off with Annie and Clarabel, feeling even more excited.

"Valentine's Day…oh, it's gonna be wonderful! And won't Emily be so happy when she sees the blue roses!" he chortled.

"Susan is a lovely lady indeed!" smiled Annie.

"Very kind to help Thomas, isn't she?" added Clarabel.

Emily was still wondering what she could do for Thomas this year as she took her own passengers.

"What would my Tommy like?" she asked herself. "What could I do for him that would be something to remember?" Emily knew kissing would be inevitable for every Valentine's Day…as well as several cuddles and nose-touching. Then they'd both enjoy a blissful, happy sleep that night…but ways to surprise Thomas were still occupying her mind as she worked through the day.

* * *

Later that day, on Arthur's Branch Line, yet another engine couple was working on the Headland's tunnel that had partly collapsed during the night. That couple was none other than Rosie and Stanley. Rosie was feeling much better ever since her cracked wheel and when Stanley helped finish her deliveries to the beach. With Valentine's Day coming close, Rosie wondered what she and Stanley could do herself.

"Stanley? Do you think we'll be finished this repair by tomorrow? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," said Rosie.

"Oh, my lovely Rose," smiled Stanley. "The repairs are right on schedule…and I'm doing it mostly for you. If we keep working hard, it shouldn't take much longer."

"Hmm…" said Rosie, beginning to tease him. "Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day? Anyone special you want to share it with?"

Stanley couldn't help but blush. He stammered a little, making her giggle, but he managed to speak up.

"Well, Rosie…I do have enough time right now to ask…will you be my Valentine tomorrow?" he asked.

Rosie was surprised and secretly ecstatic that Stanely asked her to be his Valentine. A dream of her's she always wanted to come true. She may have not got that chance with Thomas, but now she had that chance with her new friend.

"Oh…Stanley!" she giggled. "Why of course I'll be your Valentine! The harder we work, the better!" Stanley smiled and continued to work with Rosie to repair the tunnel.

James, meanwhile was taking a goods train along the line. He did not like it as much as coaches, but thinking about Valentine's Day still kept him concentrated on thinking about Molly. He was also still thinking about giving her flowers for Valentine's Day. He was sure she'd love that.

"Hmm," he said to himself. "She'd surely love flowers…but what should I give her?" As he pondered this idea, he eventually reached Whistling Woods Junction. The signal was red so James had to stop and wait. After a minute or two, he heard Thomas' whistle behind him. Then Thomas came up beside him.

"Hello, James," he greeted.

"Oh, Thomas…" said James. "I've been thinking…I want to give Molly flowers. But I don't know what kind to give her. Buttercups? Daisies? Roses? Bluebells?"

"Hmm…follow me, James. Into the Whistling Woods," said Thomas. The two engines took the Whistling Woods line until Thomas stopped by the field of roses he and Emily visited several times in the past.

"Roses!" gasped James. "All colours…they're everywhere!"

"That's right, James," smiled Thomas. "I'm sure Molly would be very happy if you gave her one of each colour." Then Thomas explained each meaning for each rose to James, so the red engine could express his heartfelt love to Molly like Thomas did with Emily on their anniversary. After explanations, Thomas had one more thing to add.

"One more thing, James…there have been rumors about blue roses…but there is a way to find them without planting them…" And Thomas told James something else which really grabbed the red engine's attention and made him thank Thomas so much for the idea…

Meanwhile, Emily had finished most of her passenger runs and was coming back to Knapford Station.

"Hmm…what to do?" she asked herself. Her smokebox felt a little weary after racking her mind so much about Valentine's Day. As her passengers left the station, she looked to the platform. Susan Kyndley was just finishing with her stall of flowers and chocolate boxes.

"Madam?" asked Emily. Susan looked up and smiled.

"Oh! Hello, Emily," she said. "I'm Susan. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter."

"Oh…yes," said Emily. "Thomas told me about your mother…"

"Yes…yes, I've heard so much about you over the years," said Susan. "You're a very fine engine indeed. You're thinking about Thomas and Valentine's Day, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was, Susan," said Emily. "How did you know?"

"Many people have been talking about it today," said Susan. "What are you planning to do with Thomas?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Susan," Emily explained. "Each and every year, we kiss, cuddle, touch noses…all the lovely banter you can imagine…but I want to do something special for him…do you have any ideas?"

Susan remembered when Thomas gave her the idea of something for Emily and only found it right to do the same for Emily.

"Emily? I have a plan…" Susan murmured. She walked right up to Emily and whispered something. Emily looked down at first as she listened…then she gasped and smiled excitedly.

"What do you think, Emily?" asked Susan.

"Oh…Oh, Susan!" whispered Emily. "That is an amazing idea! Thank you so much! Thomas will love it dearly! So dearly!"

Susan softly touched Emily's cheek and smiled before she left the station and went home. By now, the sun was setting and Emily made her way back to Tidmouth Sheds. When she got there, all the engines were there, including Thomas. He looked more confident than he did that morning. Thomas looked up and could see that Emily looked happier too.

"What's lifted your spirits, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Mmm…you'll find out, Tommy," Emily winked. "What's with your confident look?"

"All in good time," Thomas replied. "It'll all be clear for you tomorrow…"

Emily smiled even more. "Oh, lovely. Goodnight, Thomas."

"Goodnight, Emily," whispered Thomas. As they both fell asleep, James looked at them for a moment, then looked out into the night.

"I love you, Molly…my Shining Valentine…I really hope you'll be happy tomorrow…" he whispered before he fell asleep too.

But that night, at the Blue Mountain Quarry and Ulfstead Castle, Luke and Millie were feeling even more miserable after spending the entire day thinking about how they'd probably never spend Valentine's Day together. As they fell asleep unhappily, they both spoke to themselves all alone in their own location.

"I'm sorry, my lovely bluebell…so sorry…" whimpered Luke.

"My darling Luke…I'm so sorry…You'll always be my Valentine…even if we don't get our chance…" sighed Millie.

* * *

After what felt like too many hours through the night…the sun rose upon February 14th. Valentine's Day. Emily woke up with a smile on her face. She looked around to make sure she could leave and prepare her surprise. Then as she looked at Thomas, sleeping deeply and happily, she snuck out of her berth and left for Knapford Station. It was part of her plan with Susan. Luckily the other engines had already left to enjoy Valentine's Day and prepare it however they pleased. That way, Thomas and Emily would be alone when they exchanged their gifts.

Susan was waiting for Emily at Knapford Sheds after Gordon left with the express. Emily came by and smiled when she saw Susan.

"Are you all set, Emily?" asked Susan.

"Ready, Susan," chimed Emily. And Susan began preparing Emily…

Sometime later, Emily eventually came back to Tidmouth Sheds and turned to Thomas' berth…only there was a little difference on her face. Susan stopped her car right beside the shed. As she got out, she winked to Emily. Emily smiled back…and slowly opened the doors of the berth. She saw he was still asleep, but just about to wake up.

"Wakey-wakey, Tommy…" Emily giggled quietly. Thomas stirred a little…then his eyes opened as he noticed it was Valentine's Day. He looked at Emily and started to wish her the occasion.

"Mmm…Happy Valentines…W-what…Emily?" he said suddenly as he noticed something different on Emily's lovely face. She was wearing something absolutely lovely on her lips as she smiled happily. Beautiful, crimson-like red lipstick was on Emily's lips. It was a sight for Thomas even if his eyes were sore and burning. Never did he think she would do this for him as a Valentine's Day present.

"What do you think, Thomas? Do I look beautiful enough to be your Valentine?" Emily asked sweetly. Thomas watched how her lips moved as she spoke and felt even more excited.

"Oh…Emily…y-you're wearing lipstick…you look so beautiful!" he gasped. "Why didn't I think of this? You look irresistible!"

"Aww, thank you, Thomas," whispered Emily. She buffered gently to him and batted her eyes at him. Then, much to his excitement, she closed her eyes and softly puckered her lips. Thomas almost squealed as he watched Emily's red lips pucker and move so slightly as she smooched very quietly at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" she whispered sweetly as she reached further and kissed Thomas' left cheek. Thomas blushed happily as Emily kissed him so softly. Then she let go, gave him a lovely giggle and kissed his other cheek. She moaned sweetly as she let her lips warm his face. Then when she let go, Susan came inside.

"Hello, Susan," Thomas smiled, blushing deeply. Susan smiled back and held up a mirror.

"What do you think, Thomas?" asked Susan. Thomas looked into the mirror. Emily's lipstick left lovely red kiss marks on Thomas' cheeks. He remembered getting lip-marks sometimes before when Emily would kiss him wildly, but now with that beautiful lipstick, his kiss marks were clear to see, and he loved it.

"Aww…Emily, those kiss marks look so lovely! And your lips look lovely too!"

"You have me to thank, Thomas," smiled Susan. "It was my idea to have Emily wear lipstick. She met me yesterday evening and I spoke with her. I decorated her lips red for you."

"Ohh…thank you so much, Susan!" chortled Thomas.

"You're welcome. Now, Thomas…I believe you have something for Emily in return?" said Susan.

"Ohh…I didn't think about that, Susan," worried Thomas.

"No, it's alright, Thomas…Just wait here," winked Susan. She walked back to her car and opened the door.

"Close your eyes, Emily!" she called over her shoulder. Emily obeyed and closed her eyes. She heard the car door shut and Susan's footsteps come back beside her and Thomas.

"OK, Emily…open your eyes," said Susan. When Emily opened her eyes, at first her heart stopped for a moment…then she exclaimed with surprise and thrill.

Susan was holding an absolutely beautiful ring of roses…and they were all a lovely blue!

"Oh…oh…Susan!" she gasped, almost crying with her overwhelming joy. "But how? Blue roses can't be grown. How did this become possible?"

"It's simple, Emily," Susan replied. "You are right that blue roses can't be grown in any garden…but if someone just takes a white rose and dyes it blue…here you go!"

Thomas buffered to Emily and touched his nose to hers. "It was my idea, Emily. I met Susan at Knapford Station yesterday morning and mentioned your thought of blue roses…then she told me how it could be done and we planned to give you these."

"It's true, Emily," said Susan. "I've worked as a florist in flower shops for quite a few years after my marriage. Since I know flowers so much, I was the perfect one to approach for Thomas to give you this lovely Valentine's present."

Emily was now trembling with happiness as she kept looking at the ring of blue roses, until Susan spoke again.

"You need your crown, beautiful queen," said Susan. Emily's crew came down and carefully placed the ring of roses around her funnel. Then when Emily looked in Susan's mirror, she squealed with joy.

"Oh! Susan!" she wailed. "I love it so much! And Thomas! Oh…I love you so much! Happy Valentine's Day!" She puckered her lovely lips again and kissed Thomas right on his lips. She moaned happily again as Thomas kissed her right back. When Emily let go, Thomas felt something on his lips. It felt a little slippery and slightly moist. Susan showed him the mirror one more time…and Thomas' lips now had a beautiful kiss mark.

"Ohh, Emily!" he wailed. "Thank you! Happy Valentine's Day!" Suddenly, Thomas' driver came down with a handkerchief.

"Sorry, Thomas…but I need to wipe your lips clean. Wouldn't want you looking too smothered when you're at work today."

Thomas was disappointed at first as his lips were wiped clean. Then Emily's driver did the same, cleaning her lips off, leaving her a little disappointed too. But Thomas' driver stopped just after his lips were cleaned.

"Aren't you going to clean my cheeks too?" Thomas asked.

"No, Thomas," said his driver. "Wear those marks on your cheeks for the day. It is Valentine's Day."

Thomas felt better. Keeping those lovely kiss marks on his cheeks was not expected either.

"Thank you so much, Emily," smiled Thomas, kissing her cheek. "And thank you, Susan."

"Yes, Susan. You've been so helpful for both of us," said Emily.

"You're both most welcome," smiled Susan.

"Now, we should be working, Emily," said Thomas. "And tonight…" he winked as he cut himself off.

"Ooh…I can't wait, Thomas," winked Emily as they both set off to get their work over with. Thomas kept his kiss marks on his cheeks and Emily wore her blue rose crown with pride.

On his Branch Line, Thomas took Annie and Clarabel along with passengers who were also relishing in the occasion. At each station he stopped at, he could see children and loved ones exchanging Valentines cards, flowers and other gifts. It made him even more excited. After having lipstick kisses and a blue rose crown being given to himself and Emily, all he could do was wonder what more they could to together after work. This would be another Valentine's Day to remember…not just for him and her, but a few other engines too.

When he stopped at Tidmouth Station, he saw one engine he had not seen for a little while…since a lovely sunset took place. The engine was Molly. She seemed lost in thought, but was wearing a smile on her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Molly," greeted Thomas.

"A Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Thomas," smiled Molly. "Oh! My goodness, don't you look cute? Did Emily give you those luscious kisses?"

"Oh, these kiss marks?" blushed Thomas. "Yes, Molly. She did. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter Susan gave her red lipstick to wear, and now I can wear these kisses for the day."

"Aww, that's so lovely, Thomas," said Molly. "As for me…I haven't seen James very much. How's he doing to be my Valentine?"

"That…is for you to find out this evening," said Thomas, winking to Molly. "All I can say right now is…this will be a Valentine's Day to remember for you and him."

"Thanks, Thomas," replied Molly as she set off, now feeling very excited to see James that very evening.

"Our first Valentine's Day together…" she whispered to herself. "Whatever could my Radiant Ruby do for me…and what could I do for him?" She continued to ponder some possibilities for the rest of the afternoon. She wondered if he'd just make it a simple occasion being the first…or if he would give her much more than what she expected.

Meanwhile, Rosie and Stanley's hopes had come true. They were given a lucky coincidence of no required work. Instead, they were traveling all around Sodor, enjoying the beautiful scenery together. Right now, they were huffing over the Fenland together, looking left and right at the artistic-looking clouds in the sky, and the wide open area leading to the trees.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose," chimed Stanley.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Stan," Rosie replied happily. "This is just what I wanted to do with you!"

"I agree," said Stanley. "We're finally able to just enjoy the beautiful hills and trees…and the sun shining everywhere through the clouds."

Rosie smiled even more as she and Stanley left the Fenland and made their way to a line beside a clearing. There, they stayed for a while, exchanging occasional smiles and looking way down the clearing to the hills.

"Isn't it lovely, Stanley?" said Rosie.

"Anything with you is lovely, Rosie," Stanley replied. "You're the only Valentine I could ever hope for. A cute, lavender engine with freckles on her sweet little face like you to spend today with."

Rosie blushed deeply and giggled shyly at what Stanley said. "W-well…after Thomas told me he couldn't love me…I think you are the next best thing in my life…a silver, strong, cheerful engine."

Stanley blushed too, then spoke poetically to Rosie. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Honey is sweet, and so are you."

Rosie giggled even more at that. "Well, Stanley," she said a moment later. "Where shall we spend the evening?"

"I know," said Stanley, giving her a big smile. "Follow me…"

* * *

Later as evening began to set in, Thomas let Annie and Clarabel in the yards and waited for Emily to return. Now that his work was done, he could enjoy the rest of the day with Emily however they pleased. He already knew what he was going to do. At that moment, Emily came whistling happily into the yards. When she saw Thomas already there, she perked up still seeing the kiss marks on both his cheeks.

"Hello, my cobalt Valentine," she smiled.

"Hello again, my emerald Valentine," replied Thomas.

"So…now that we're done for the day…what do you have in mind?" asked Emily.

"Come with me, my queen," said Thomas, eyeing her blue rose crown. He gently pushed her along the line, letting her look everywhere around her. The setting sun, the lovely scenery and the pinkish red clouds in the sky…all the way to Black Loch again. They had spent their first Valentine's Day here once before and were back here yet again, except their love was even stronger and happier.

"What do you think? Is this a lovely Valentine's gift?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, yes, Thomas," sighed Emily. "But…I want more, just like you want more."

"Hmm…yes, I do want more," smirked Thomas.

"Okay…" smirked Emily. "Why don't I give you even more gifts?" She buffered right up and puckered her lips. Then she softly kissed his lips, making him close his eyes and kiss her back. But this was only the beginning of their own Valentine's love making…

Meanwhile, Molly had finished her own work and returned to the yards. She was hoping James would come along soon. Eventually, she heard his whistle. And he came along, looking happy, but a little nervous too.

"There you are, James. I've been waiting for you," she said.

"Hello, Molly. H-Happy Valentine's Day…" he said carefully.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James," Molly replied. "So…this is our first one together…are you excited?"

"Y-yes…" said James. "I've been thinking of what to do for you…and before we cuddle or kiss…I have something I want to give you…"

"Give me?" smiled Molly. "What might that be?"

"Please come with me…somewhere private," said James. He softly buffered to Molly and rode her along the line…until they reached the Whistling Woods. Molly liked nature almost as much as Emily and Henry. Being near trees made her feel peaceful and at ease. She looked back at James, who was still looking a little distracted with thought.

"So, James…what did you want to give me?" she asked.

"Molly…it's several things…" murmured James. Molly suddenly noticed James' driver and fireman come out of the cab and start walking towards her, their hands behind their backs.

Molly maintained her smile as they came closer until they stopped in front of her. They revealed their hands…then Molly gasped with joy. Driver and fireman revealed five chains of roses, just like Thomas did for Emily on their anniversary. Red, pink, white, orange and yellow roses were now being seen by Molly.

"J-James…" she whimpered. "They're SO beautiful! I love flowers! And…of those roses, I love them too! Is this your Valentine's gift?"

"Yes…it is, my love," whispered James. "Just hear me as they give you your gift…"

His driver put the yellow roses in the middle of Molly's running plate as James spoke. "This first chain expresses all the happiness I've felt by having the chance to meet you and become your friend and fall in love with you, Molly…and they're yellow, just like you, my Shining Sun."

His fireman placed the orange chain on Molly's right buffer. She was gasping with joy as she heard James continue. "This second chain expresses my passion and desire for you, Molly. My passion isn't intense yet. For now, I just want it to be innocent and gentle. Every time I see you, all I want is to make you happy by kissing you as gently as you like…I'll always be as gentle or passionate as you wish."

His driver placed the white chain on Molly's left buffer. "This third chain expresses the sincerity and purity of my everlasting love for you, Molly. Even when we were separated by what Gordon and I did to Emily, I never gave up on you. As angry as you were with me, I never let it fully destroy me. Through all that pain, we still came back together."

His fireman placed the pink chain around Molly's lamp iron. "This forth chain expresses how beautiful I think you are. I may be an overconfident and selfish engine sometimes…but my affection and love for you will never dissolve, Molly. Your yellow paintwork, multiple domes and red running-boards all make you so beautiful to me…"

Then, his driver placed the red rose chain around Molly's lamp.

"This fourth chain expresses my true love that is stronger than any pain. I could never have felt more pain when we were separated for several years. During that time, I tried everything to get you back, but almost nothing worked until I saved you from that accident. But in spite of all that pain, my love for you helped me carry on right to the bitter end. Sometimes, great pain is the price of love…but you are worth all of it, Molly."

At last, Molly's tears escaped her eyes as she stared at all the flowers decorating her front. "James…James!" she sobbed. "You're SO kind! I've never looked so beautiful! Where did you get those beautiful descriptions for the roses?"

"Thomas told me what each colour represents," said James. "And that helped me decide on what to give you."

"So, is that it?" asked Molly.

"Not quite, Molly," smiled James. "There's one more thing. Close your eyes." Molly did so and James' driver walked back to the cab. He fetched one more thing and walked back to Molly.

"Open your eyes, Molly," said James. When Molly did, she gasped again and sobbed happily. There was a ring of blue roses…exactly like Emily wore!

"Blue roses!" she squealed. "They're the most beautiful of all! But wait…I thought blue roses couldn't grow…"

"That's right," said James. "But white roses can be dyed blue anytime. Thomas told me that too after Emily mentioned blue roses. They represent love, prosperity and immortality…in other words, our love will never die. What do you think?"

Molly tried to answer as James' driver placed the blue roses around her funnel. She soon found her voice again.

"James…this…this…this is the best Valentine's Day of my life!" She wheezed with overwhelming happiness. She buffered up to James and began kissing him wildly, but softly all over his cheeks, making him laugh happily. But two more engine couples still had their own Valentine's day to finish up.

The sun continued to set…and by the beach at Arlesburgh, Rosie and Stanley were staring out to the ocean. They thought this would be a perfect way to finish their Valentine's Day. Rosie was fondly remembering how much Stanley helped her when she had to deliver stone here to control the tides. She watched as the waves hit the shore more calmly than the earlier tides when she cracked her wheel.

"Thank you, Stanley…" she sighed. "For a lovely Valentine's Day with you…"

"You're welcome, Rosie. Thank you too…" smiled Stanley. "I look forward to every single day to follow…just the two of us together."

"Me too, Stanley," Rosie smiled back. "You've given me so much happiness since the start…" And as they stared out to the sunset and ocean, both engines were secretly finding themselves falling for each other even more after such a lovely day together.

After the sun had set, Thomas and Emily and James and Molly were still making love in the night…but at Ulfstead Castle, poor Millie had long since given up all signs of hope of seeing Luke. It seemed like yet another Valentine's Day wasted for both of them.

"Another year, another occasion for naught," moaned Millie. She was just about to sadly head for her shed to sleep…when she suddenly heard a faint whistle in the distance. She perked up and listened. The whistle came closer and closer…until it could be heard clearly.

"Luke!" she wailed with delight. Then Luke came huffing through the castle station, all the way to Millie. He looked tired and was spotted with Quarry dust in some spots.

"Oh, Millie!" he panted. "I just about lost hope, when I managed to finish earlier than I thought. The Thin Controller agreed to let me come here for the evening with you."

"Oh, Luke!" gasped Millie. "I'm so happy you could come! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"But I suppose it's not much of a gift after all," Luke moaned sadly. "It's our first Valentine's Day together ever since we fell in love…and I don't have any gifts for you…I'm so sorry, Millie."

Millie leaned in and kissed Luke's cheek, making him look at her.

"Never mind no gifts, Luke," she said, almost crying from her joy. "You're the only valentine's present I could ask for, and that's what I'm grateful for right now."

"Oh…" cooed Luke. "Happy Valentine's Day, Millie." Then she and Luke came together and started gently kissing to the lips. Right away, Millie's past sadness disappeared in only a few moments as she felt Luke's gentle lips again. Luke nearly cried happily as he kissed Millie softly and lovingly, making sure they didn't go too far for their innocent love.

"My lovely bluebell…I missed you…" whispered Luke. "But any time with you will always heal my sadness."

"Me too, Luke…" whispered Millie. "I love you so much…" The two small engines continued to kiss to their lips and cheeks with joy until they both became sleepy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Millie…" yawned Luke. "I'll stay here until morning…for you…"

"Merci, Luke…" yawned Millie. "Happy Valentine's Day…" Then they both fell asleep after their first Valentine's Day together…

Back in the Whistling Woods, James and Molly were now kissing more calmly and peacefully. James couldn't take his eyes off Molly at all. All those roses, especially the blue ones on her funnel made her look more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

"I love you, Jimmy," Molly whispered as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Molly," whispered James. He kissed her lips just as softly as she did. Valentine's Day had gone very well for both of them, even more so since it was their first.

"I love those flowers on you, Molly," he whispered. "You look so beautiful…and I just love that I made you so happy today…I just want to keep making you happy."

"So do I, James," giggled Molly. "I just love you so much…"

The Sun and Ruby continued their Valentine's love, kissing their cheeks and lips over and over again, giggling softly every now and then…until at last, they became sleepy and even more peaceful.

"Should we find a shed?" asked James.

"No…" yawned Molly. "It's Valentine's Day…let's sleep here in the peaceful woods. I'm too sleepy to move at all now."

"Goodnight, Molly…" yawned James.

"Goodnight, Jimmy," Molly whispered. She and James kissed to the lips once more, which set them both to sleep.

But none of the engine couples were being as passionate as Thomas and Emily were being at Black Loch. They were not sleepy yet. They continued to kiss, lick and suck each other's cheeks as softly, or wildly as they wanted.

"Ooh…Thomas…" moaned Emily as Thomas nibbled and sucked her cheeks between kisses.

"Your cheeks are so warm and soft, Emily," whispered Thomas. He then kissed her little nose and nibbled at it too, making Emily giggle sweetly. She caught him by surprise by suddenly giving him a lick on his cheek and nibbled his other cheek.

"Oh, you tease!" chuckled Thomas. Emily laughed and continued to kiss and lick his cheeks for almost another minute before letting him rest.

"My…Emily, you are a perfect love-maker," he blushed.

"So are you, Thomas," Emily swooned happily. "It's what I love most about you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emily," Thomas smiled gently.

Emily smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Thomas. I think this has been our best Valentine's Day yet…"

"Well…it's rather late now…why don't we find somewhere warm for the night…like we did on our first Valentine's Day?"

"Ooh…I'd like that, Thomas," giggled Emily. So Thomas buffered to her and pushed her down the Black Loch route…until they found a line that was obscured by a tall wall of cliff on both sides where no wind could get to. Emily felt sleepy now and was ready to rest with Thomas.

"Thank you for everything, Thomas. Sweet dreams. I love you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Emily. Sweet dreams. I love you too," whispered Thomas.

They kissed once more then both fell asleep, feeling so happy and warm together after their best Valentine's Day yet…

At the Search and Rescue Center, Belle and Flynn were looking at the stars together in silence and peace. Flynn looked at the headstrong, but beautiful engine facing him. Something had been in his mind for a while.

"Belle?" he whispered. "We've been in this relationship for a while…should we keep it a secret…or should the others know?"

Belle looked at Flynn. "I still say it's better when it's just between us," she said. "They don't really need to know."

Flynn looked away for a moment in thought, then looked back at Belle. "Well, either way, Belle…I love you with all my heart."

Belle smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "I love you just the same, Flynn. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

And there you have, ladies and gentlemen. Hope you're all having a good Valentines Day, I'm kinda surprised this only my second Valentines themed story. And yes, Belle and Flynn are a couple; this is no surprise to anybody whose seen my profile where I display all my future stories and all my couples, but I can't assume everybody who reads my stories checks out my profile.

So yeah, this story covers all my couples, except for Percy and Gina, which will be coming soon. For the next story, we're giving the spotlight to Luke and Millie. It's been a very long time since I've given them their own story together, since Christmas of 2016. So now is finally the time to go back to them, so look forward to that. Leave your reviews and Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
